The Lone Wolf
by The Night Creature's Song
Summary: Vanessa is a superhero in London. She and her family (her fraternal twin, Christian, Mom and Dad) lived happy for 13 years. Her family's ancestors were super heroes too. She and her brother inherited the wolf necklace and the fox bracelet of the wolf and fox. When their parents died in a car crash she and her brother survived. Her brother dies and she's thirsty for revenge.
1. The Night Creature

**A/N:** **Heyyyyy, this is my first fanfic, constructive critics welcome, and non-constructive, I'll just ignore you :P And compliments totally appreciated :D**

* * *

 **Vanessa's P.O.V.**

The night rain weighed me down. I felt adrenaline course through my veins. I ran and jumped on the roofs of the multiple rooms filled with people trying to sleep at this ungodly hour. The whisper of a fox tail alerted me of my partner following me, Christian. Also my twin brother. You know, I usually loved the rain, but, chasing a maniac Fast Food Demon (FFD), I hate it. Her shri ieking about how disrespectful kids are these days was getting on my nerves, oh, I might also add that she was turning everyone into fast foods. And I was in the middle of finishing an important project that was due tomorrow. Ugh, I have to finish this quick or I will have to repeat the year. I'm getting off track, back to the raging she-devil. For a chubby, stubby legged woman she tota""lly could give Usain Bolt a run for his money. I was perched on the roof, thinking of a plan.

"Boo" I hear a voice whisper behind me.

"Very funny Christy, but now is not the time." I look at him, his black and white ears were dripping and he looked like a wet shag of orange and white hair, he must be freezing, I also see that his nickname ticked him off, and ask, "Do YOU have any ideas?"

"Nope"

I feel my wolf ears droop and face fall into a scowl.

"Come on" I say starting to get up.

"What are we doing? Do you have a plan?"

I don't answer, instead I leap to the next roof but I slip off the shingles and hurtle towards the ground because of the stupid rain. Before I become a doggy pancake, hard, toned arms wrap around me and carry me princess style. I look up at the grinning face of my kwami, Eli. Eli is special, he is half kwami and half human. He is able to become his human form to a small husky creature. I was probably in my normal clothes since Eli left the moon stone from my necklace. His ice blue eyes search my face, the silence is an awkward beat too long and I try to break the ice.

"Can you please not hold me like this, I feel stupid" Oops, didn't mean that last thing to come out.

A millisecond later, Eli's booming laugh made me bounce up and down in his stark white arms.

"Um, hey lovebirds, we have a major problem" we hear a voice above us say, we look up and see Greasy Sally (the akumad person's villian name) was holding Christian by his tail and in the other hand she was holding a huge butter knife almost as tall as Christian himself, which wasn't actually saying much, but nonetheless he was in huge danger.

"Christian!" I scream as I use Eli's head to jump up on the roof, I clutch the pipe that was lining the edge of the roof and pull myself up. When I'm standing I see Greasy Sally is eyeing my twin with a hunger in her eyes that even creeped me out, I wasn't scared to ofte

n but this is the worst of the worst I have ever seen in my time as Night Creature (my superhero name, Christian's is Quick Flick) I run at them with no warning at a full sprint and Sally holds the knife and holds it to Christian's neck, this makes me stop cold.

"No! Please! Please don't. I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!" Before now it has been 12 years since I have said please, that was when my parents died, it was only him and me, supporting ourselves with our dad's fortunes. I can't lose him. I can't be all alone.

I knew what Sally wanted but I was not at all inclined to give it to her, but I played along with my little trick _._

 _Determination is hot_.

I try to not roll my eyes at Eli.

 _Not now Eli, let's save my brother first then you can say whatever you want and I will dutifully ignore like always._ I send back at him.

I hear a slightly annoyed 'humph' in my head.

"Gimme your Miraculous gurl!" Sally screeches.

"Ok, ok. Just step away from the fox and I'll five you my necklace." I say calmly.

Just then the glowing symbol of Hawk Moth appeared on the chubby woman's face, while she was distracted I took my chance and lunged at my brother and grabbed home from her fist, it was tough but I managed to loosen him and he slipped and landed gracefully on his feet. I jump down and grab my brother's wrist and ran away and jumped down the roof onto the street, from there we sprint along, unfortunately this was a part of town we didn't know so we were kind of trying our luck. Apparently our luck sucks. We landed straight in an alleyway.

We turn, thankfully it was dark and hazy because of the rain, so I pulled Christian behind the dumpster and wait a few moments. We were breathing heavily and I worried that Sally would hear us, I pulled my fox closer to me.

I listen and try to use my amazing hearing and I realise Sally is at the mouth of the alleyway, but she wasn't coming towards us. I strain my ears more and I think I hear footsteps, it was hard to tell with all the noise of rain on cobble around me To make sure, I peak out a little, my night vision shows me that it was clear. I heave a huge sigh of relief. I get up, turn and see she wasn't gone. I listened to my instincts and used my super power.

"Claw Kill!"

My claws lengthen and I run at Greasy Sally, she doesn't have her knife as she did a few seconds ago, but I don't have time to process this as I slash her apron where I guessed the akuma was. NOW luck catches up, it owed me. I slash the flimsy fabric to bits and catch the akuma trying to fly away.

"Oh no you don't you piece of shit"

I hold it in my fist and speak the words of Purity.

"Black and Blue, White and Gold. Some may speak of what truth, lie or cold. Prosperity and Kindness, become wilful and humble beneath thy highness"

I relax my hand and the lovely glowing blue creature flies away through the rain as a blurry image. I turn, and scream.

Christian in his everyday form was lifeless on the ground with the knife protruding out of his chest, his kwami Kou was sitting on his chest, all soggy and a mess of tears.

I slowly fall to my knees and close his wide eyes and lean, I pull Kou to my chest and shift to everyday form due to my use of my superpower, I also pull Eli (in kwami form) next to Kou and lean my head on his chest and die a little.

 _That's it._ I think. _Now I'm all alone._


	2. Bonjour! Welcome to Paris!

The toes of my knee-high boots with spikes silently thumped against the soft baby blue carpet of the airport. I've been sitting here contemplating about my decision . It has been a week since Christian died. I was living alone in Daddy's mansion, it was like a cage. Trapped in my past. I was all alone, well, except for the servants, they took care of me.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

"STOP IT!" I scream at the humble butler.

"Vanessa, you must eat, you have grown startlingly slim, how are you to find a husband if-"

I cover my ears. "NO! HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT MARRIAGE!? DO YOU NOT CARE THAT CHRISTIAN DIED!"

This has been going for days now. The servants of the London house hold. These amazing people, who I didn't even know the names of, helped me. Even though I treated them like crap, they helped, no matter what I said. Christian treated them like equals of the Keeper's Home. My parents and I never agreed with that. But now, I'm secretly glad.

 _There probably only helping because they feel that they owe Christian._

This thought has come to my mind many times, but, no matter how many times I said "You, don't need to force yourself because of Christian!" or "LEAVE! He's not here anymore! There is no one left to take care of!" they would stay silent and spoil me rotten. They're getting tired, I can tell, I guess, me putting them all through the frustration and now my hysteria it isn't easy.

 _That's an understatement._

They haven't left yet, even though i told them too. Many, many times. No matter what.

While I was thinking, the butler- _was his name, Geoff?_ -sat down on my bed and patted a spot next to hime for me to sit on. I do, and he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I was-no we were thinking that you should leave London for a little while-no, a long time, maybe forever".

"Where sh-should I g-go?" my sobs were jumbling my words.

"Hmm... Well, we got a new lead on where other Miraculous' are".

I gasp and spin my face to look at him.

"Which one? Where is it? How have we not tracked it before?!"

I feel a little shaking on the side of my neck, I move my multi coloured hair to my left shoulder and see a little mass of white and black fur. It uncurls and a pair of familiar ice-blue eyes meet my poison green eyes (my eyes aren't actually green, those are contacts) and my little husky kwami stretches on my shoulder and floats up to the top of my head.

"Good morning Eli. How're you feeling?".

"Like shit".

"Yeah, me too".

"So what is this about more Miraculous'?"

"These are-" Geoff starts.

"There's more than one?!" I shout.

"Yes, as I was saying these are the Black Cat and Ladybug"

"What!?" now it was Eli's turn to be shouting. "I get to see Tikki and Plagg again! Yes!" he was now floating around my bedroom.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Paris" Geoff replies.

"WHAT?!"

Poor Geoff rubs his ears at our shout and excuses himself from the room telling us to think about a decision. I didn't take long, we had to do what was best to the Keeper Family.

 **\- END FLASHBACK -**

"-and flight number 433769 doors are closing, I repeat if you are 433769 flight members please hurry to the gates".

 _Huh? Oh shit! I need to hurry!_

I ran quickly to the gate, gave my ticket, put on a fake smile and lugged my two small suitcases inside, I found my seat, No. 24B. But there was a problem, someone was in it.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

The face of the intruder which was turned away now faced me, it was a dark haired man who looked about the same age as me.

"Yes?" he says in a heavy french accent.

I was unfazed by his handsome face and raven hair or the kind blue eyes that wee filled with excitement.

"Thats my seat, the one your in".

He looks slightly startled, and fumbled around his expensive Armani suit.

 _Sheesh. This guy must mean business._

"Ah! Here it is!" he pulls out an airplane ticket and a business card. He takes a look at the ticket first, and says:

"Look, here it says, 24C" he points his finger to the seat number on the ticket and shows me.

 _Oh. It was just a honest a second there I thought he was one of the secret agents hired from home. They wouldn't do that, right?_

"Oh, that seat is 24B" I point to his seat, "this is your seat" I say with a smile.

"Ohhhhh, you were right, I'm sorry to inconvenience you".

"No don't worry about actually just forget-"

"I know how to repay you! I'll put your luggage in the compartment"

"What? No! that's unnecessary, I can do it myself!" I say quickly. I hope he doesn't find how heavy my bags actually are.

"Nonsense" he gets up and tries to pick up both bags at once.

"No! Don't! They're too heavy!"

"Ahh!"

The nice man was falling over and I caught him from falling onto his face and into the hostess who was handing out refreshments.

I caught him and set him down on his seat, and picked up the bags and shoved them into the compartments above without a beat and sat on my seat with a huff. I feel the man's stare heath side of my face as I sit down.

"Thank you for waiting patiently, now our departure will be in 5 more mins"

 _Oh thank the spirits._

"Those were REALLY heavy bags, how did you pick them up? I'm, like, double your size!"

 _Hey! Just cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm not strong!_

 _"_ Well, I'm sorry that a _girl_ like me showed you up" I say in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly, the same comforting female voice on the speakers spoke up: "Thank you for waiting patiently, the plane has been started, please make sure that your..."

The rest of what was said was lost on me, I hate planes, no, that's not it, I hate taking off and landing in a plane. It is a terrifying life or death moment in your life where you wonder if your going to die today, it made me depressed. Why did it have to be so far away? _It's ok. I'll just hang on until i can use my phone and then I'll call Christi-_

 _NO._

 _No_

 _no..._

 _Why. Why was it him; and not... Me._


	3. Adrien's House

_Its over! I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

I walk through the gates of the airport and walk to the taxi line.

"Vaneeeeeeeeessa!"

 _Oh no. I completely forgot. He_ _lives here. Wait, how did he know I was here?!_

I turn around slowly and see the running figure in a GUCCI suit and expensive looking shoes, I walk forward since he saw me and it was too late to run away.

"H-Hello Angelou" I stammer. Angelou is my half brother. Well, technically were not related, at all. his mum and her first husband adopted me, than she divorced him and had a child with someone else, that someone else was his dad.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, Geoffrey gave me a call, and said that my beloved sister will come to Paris!" he says Paris in a sing-song voice.

 _I'm going to kill him, when I get home._

He reaches for one of my suitcases but before he can make an even bigger situation than it was now I grab them and follow him to his limo, _Did he seriously have to drive with that_ here _?_

"Excuse me" says a voice behind us. We turn and see a young man with blonde hair with a black t-shirt with 3 stripes on it and a white shirt unbuttoned and blue jeans with white vans (brand of shoes).

"Yo! Adrian!" shouts Angelou, "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to come to my house for our science project, remember?" Angelou slaps his forehead.

"Oh shit, sorry man. I forgot all about it! Ok, I have an idea, how 'bout I just take my sister here-"

"I'm not your sister" I interrupt.

"Ok, how about I bring my relative-"

"I'm not your relative"

"Let me finish woman!" I try to hide my smile with my hand as he continues.

"Right, just let me take this bundle of annoyance, home and then I'll come over, ok?"

"No, no. Its ok. I can get home myself. It wasn't that long ago that I came here, I'm sure I can find it on my own" I speak out.

"Nonsense," says Adrien, who's been quiet so far, "you can come along" he says and then walks away.

"But-"

"No buts, come on" Angelou grabs my hand and drags me to follow Adrien.

"Angelou, there's a reason why Christian isn't here, it's because-"

"We can talk about it in the limo, hurry!" he says.

Inside, whats left of my heart cracks a little. I hope he feels terrible to not have listened to me now, I have to tell him at this "Adrien's" home. that Christian was... was...

Adrien opens the door for me and I get in and sit at the other side of the car, _he must be rich, all this padding and, a mini bar. Good._

"There is one here" a little whisper near my ear speaks. Eli. I pick up my phone as Adrien gets in after Angelou.

"M-mh, got it, where?"

"The boy" my eyes slide towards Adrien, his emerald ones meet mine for a split second then we look opposite ways.

"Him?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Ok, should I get it now?"

"ASAP" then I hear a little snore. He must have gone back to sleep.

"Ok, bye" I put my electric blue iPhone 6 in my pocket and tune into the boys' conversation.

"Do you really think she likes me?" I hear Angelou ask.

"Definitely" Adrien replies.

I could literally see the hearts in Angelou's brown eyes.

"Angelou" He turns to me, I punch his skull. He goes down and his head falls on my shoulder, I hold his shoulders and swap spots with him so I am sitting closer to Adrien.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WHO THE HELL ARE YO-"

"Shut up," I say in an authoritative tone, "he's going to be fine" He tries to jump at me, i dodge and grab the bridge of his nose and squeeze hard.

"I said he's going to be fine, so before you make a fuss, show me your kwami, which one are you?" He freezes when I finish.

"W-What are you talking abo-" just then a little black cat swami with identical eyes as Adrien flies out of his jacket.

"So, how long did it take?" he asks in his high-pitched voice.

"Plagg!? What are you doing?!"

"Plagg is your name huh? As for your question, longer than I would have liked, Eli has been getting incredibly lonely" at the name, his ears twitch.

"Eli! Where is he, can I see him?!" Plagg says in an excited tone.

"Ok!" I reply.

"I still don't know whats going on" Adrien says.

"I am a Keeper, my Keeper name is Night Creature. The keepers find the left over kwami's from the Black Plague and-"

"Black Plague?" Adrien interjects.

"Yes, kwami were affected by it as well as the Europeans, as I was saying, we give them the books of their ancestors, full of secrets only for the generations of people who were chosen by kwamis. Here is yours" I say, handing Adrien a palm-size book with 346 pages and a cat paw silhouette outlined in green.

* * *

 **Quick A/N: if you do not understand any of this story than PM me. If not, just keep reading, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Woah"

"When can I see Eli! I wanna see him now!" Plagg whines.

I pull my hair up and tie it into a ponytail with a hair band on my wrist and sure enough, a little fuzz ball of white and black was snoring peacefully just under my collar.

"Eli" I whisper, "wake up sleepy head".

A couple of ice blue eyes open and blink a few times, he sits up and yawns. At first he doesn't notice the other two sitting (one floating) patiently, and looks up at me and says, "Good morning"

"Good morning"

"I want a kiss"

"Not n-" before I could finish, Eli transformed into his human form (with no clothes on I might add) and gently grabs my chin and tips my face forward for a kiss, it's only a little peck because I moved away.

"What're you doing Vanessa? Why are you-" he immediatly stops and turns his head towards Adrien and Plagg, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Eli turns beet red, a really dark red, because of his pale skin, it was more visible. He suddenly turns into his kwami form and flies behind my neck in embarresment.

"Ugnh, what?" A small voice speaks up, we all turn and see Angelou starting to wake up, Plagg takes his que and flits back to Adrien's shirt, as he does this, I undo my pony tail for Eli to hide.

"Hello" I say first, having recovered quickly.

"Mmnh, what happened?" Angelou puts his left hand on the side of his head.

"You fell asleep" says Adrien, coming out of his daze.

"What!" he exclaims, "I did!? For how long!?"

"The whole drive" I say, noticing we had stopped a few minutes ago.

"Let's go!" Shouts Adrien. I hold my hand out to Angelou, he takes it and I pull him out with me easily.

We all stand in front of a huge grand beige staircase and I feel my eyes widen as I see the size, Adrien must have some money, not as much as the Keepers, but still.


	4. IMPORTANT - MUST READ

**A/N: Hey guys, I** **literally just realised that I totally forget Kou, Christian's kwami, so, I just wanted to say that she died with Christian and Vanessa keeps the bracelet even though it has no power as a momento to her twin. ;(**


	5. Tell him

I was sitting on the bed laughing so hard.

"W-What's so funny?" Angelou asked, with make up caking his entire face.

 _Wait._

"You, look-" I start to reply.

"Adorable!" finishes Adrien. And then we all laugh.

The boys finished their science stuff a while ago so we have been bumbling around for a few hours.

I stop laughing.

I was supposed to tell him.

"Vanessa, Vanessa. What's wrong? Hey what's..." their concerned voices drift away.

"He's dead" I mutter.

"What?" asks Adrien.

"I said, he's DEAD"

"Who?" Angelou asks.

"Christian, he's... HE'S DEAD!" I start at a whisper but quickly turn into a shriek. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID HE'S DEAD AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" I burst into tears and choked on sobs.

"What?" his voice was small voice.

"I'm going to get tissues" Adrien says quietly and then quickly exits his enormous bedroom.

I was unaware of my surroundings then. Everything was blurry. Last thing I remember was Angelou's arms around me, then, black.

\- 4 hours later... Now 12:37am -

I open my eyes, and blink a few times to get rid of the sleep. I felt a heavy lump on my belly, I look down and see I was on the bed and there was a baby blue comforter tucked around my chin and Angelou's head was the heavy lump on my belly button. I could see patches of darker blue material of the blanket, he must have cried. I slowly reach down and lift his head and stand up. I put him where I was and tucked the blanket around him. I look around, and see a door slightly ajar with light pouring out of it. I press my face close to the opening and hear hushed voices.

"So let me get this straight," Adrien? "Vanessa, and this "Christian" were unexpected twins, and are equally heirs to the Keeper family? And when Christian was murdered, Vanessa now has to hold all of the Keeper traditions, on her own?"

"That is how it has always been" says Eli.

"But what about Kou?" asks Plagg. Silence answered for him.

I push the door open completely and it bumps against the wall, inside was a walk in closet with Adrien on an orange bean bag and Eli (human form) lying on the ground with many different clothes strewn around him, he must be wearing Adrien's clothes, I think. Plagg was sitting on Adrien's head cross-legged. Adrien suddenly gets up and walks up to me abruptly and Plagg tumbles off and Eli catches him before he hits the ground. I'm enveloped in a tight hug where I can barely breathe.

"Im sorry," Adrien says, with his voice cracking, "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this"

I pat him on the back awkwardly and say, with rapid tears blurring my vision, "Its not your fault" He lets me go and holds my face with both of my hands and looks into my eyes.

"You can cry you know, right?" he says in a soft voice.

Just then, as the tears start to pile up, a hand slices between our faces, which were only inches apart. This movement also put me off balance and I started to fall backwards. Two hands, one pale one tan, reach for my wrists but I dodge them and do my own ariel (cartwheel with no hands) backwards and stand straight and tall. I see that Eli and Adrien were pushing each other on their foreheads.

"You were trying to take advantage of her weren't you?!" Eli screams at Adrien.

"What the fuck?! Why would I do something as vile as that!?" Replies Adrien.

I huffed at their pathetic quarrel. "Idiots" I mutter. I turn and walk towards the bedroom with Plagg trailing me, he shuts the door quietly, the squabble noise disappeared behind the thick door.

"I'm sorry too" Plagg says quietly while sitting on my shoulder as I walk to the bed.

"It's not your fault either" I reply. "It was mine, I could've been faster. I could have-" my voice broke. I slapped myself hard. I was being a wuss. Plagg looks at me with surprise. The slap echoed back and forth in the room and woke Angelou up.

"What?" He says sitting up, then looks at the blanket on him. And then spins his face to see us looking at him. He quickly gets up, and walks towards me with arms out.

"Vanessa, Nessie, I'm sorry" Then, I broke.

"SHUT UP! ITS NOT ANYONE'S FAULT BUT MINE SO PLEASE STOP APOLOGIZING, BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR FACES IN!" I screech at him.

Silence.

Everyone looks at me.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" I managed to stammer out, "I'm just going to go home now. H-have a good d-day" I pick up my bags and walk towards the exit of the two level bedroom.

"Hey Vanessa! Wait!" I ignore Angelou and walk onwards. And, just because I have the best luck. I run into Natalie.

"Oh, and who might you be?" She eyes the entrance to Adrien's bedroom. Then she notices the tears in my eyes.

"Oh, oh, I will talk with him immediately. I apologise for any bluntness he has-"

She thinks he broke up with me, as if I would ever be in a relationship with him. Ew.

"Oh no it's not that, I was here with my brother and they were doing their science project and I just tagged along" I just need to hold my bearings for a few more minutes. I can't get them in trouble. I get everyone in trouble over my sake. I'm useless.

"Well, that is alright, are you on your way h-"

"Yes" I say, then quickly exit before I make a fool of myself.

"That is one odd girl" I hear a mutter thanks to my extensive hearing. Well, I guess I'm weird now.

Oh shit. I forgot Eli, that's ok, he can find me. I open the grand doors, the light from the lobby lot up the staircase. I run down them and think with dry humour, now I guess I understand Cinderella now. I run as fast as my legs would take me, I had no idea where I was. Where the hell does Adrien live?


	6. Meeting the 'boyfriend'

"Vanessa! Where are you?! It's fucking freezing! She was wearing practically nothing!" Angelou's voice was angry.

I made him mad.

I was hiding behind the alleyway closest to me, and I was only 10 meters away from the house so I could hear everything clearly.

"Call her phone" a much calmer voice reasoned with him, Adrien.

"I apologize sincerely, I had no idea what was going on"

"Don't worry Natalie, it's not your fault" Natalie? What is she doing here? Oh god. I even got the staff involved. I knew I shouldn't have come here. Curse you Geoffrey for telling Angelou, why did he bother? Ugh, no, worry about that later, right now I need to leave.

"She's not picking up!" Angelou was having an emotional fit.

I take that as my queue and high tail away, I ran as fast as I could, and tried to stay in the shadows, but, I guess Plagg saw me.

"Hey!" Adrien shouted, "Did you see that?!" I hear Adrien run after me. I speed up and wish that Eli was here.

"Right here doll" I hear a voice next to me. I turn my head a little and see Eli in kwami form on my shoulder.

"Eli! Fangs out!"

It took a few seconds too long, when I just finished transforming I felt a hand on my shoulder, its grip was enough to keep me in place.

"Where do you," Adrien panted "think your going?" He faces me and immediately takes his hand off.

"Who-"

"Shush!" I say loudly at him.

"Adrien!" Angelou's voice wasn't very far.

While Adrien was momentarily distracted I ran and hid in the shadows.

"Adrien," Angelou was panting hard " did you lose her?"

"Y-yeah"

"Shit!" Angelou shouts.

Why is he so worked up? It's not like he cared this much when we met before, on the 30th of October, the day before our parents...

"She always does this!" He keeps on shouting "She always runs away when someone tries to talk emotions with her! Just like when our parents died!" I guess he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Calm down-" Adrien tries to console him.

"Don't tell me to-" Angelou cuts himself off "Look, I'm sorry, really just, I-I love her Adrien"

"Well yeah, you told me you were brother and sister"

"We aren't actually related, she was adopted by my mom, she left her relationship with Vanessa's and Christian's dad, he went to find her and-"

"Stop talking" I'm surprised to hear an angry voice, my voice.

"What? Did you hear that?"

"Eli, out" I whisper.

I'm transformed back into my black jean shorts and electric blue off shoulder top my yellow eyes reverted to dark brown and I was back to what I was before. I step out of the shadows.

"Boo!" I shout. I smile to hide my conflicted emotions.

"Oh for gods sake!" Angelou shouts, then freezes, "Wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" I lie.

"Oh" he says with a relaxed sigh. "Good, good"

"Uh, is anyone there?" A new voice startles us all.

I turn to the right, where the voice came from, a cocasian girl who looked about our age was peering at us in the darkness.

"Oh sorry Marinette!" Adrien shouts at her, and starts walking towards her door, which I then realised was a bakery.

"A-A-Adrien? W-What are y-y-you doing here so l-late at night?"

"Just having a family spat"

"What? That's what your calling it? Really?" I ask.

"Who was that?" Marinette's voice was so obviously heartbroken. This girl needed help.

"I'm here too you know!" Angelou says.

"Where's Natalie?" I ask

"Back at the house" Adrien replies.

"Um, I'm gonna go back inside, this time, Angelou, don't wake me up"

"S-sorry" he stammers.

"Well" I clap my hands, "I'm going to find the Keeper's Paris Holiday house and sleep there. I have to go to a school admission tomorrow"

"Which school? Geoffrey never told me about that."

"Geoffrey didn't know" I reply.

"Um, Vanessa, do you want help to find this holiday house?"

"No, I think Eli can help me"

"Who?"

Oh shit, I forgot, Angelou doesn't know who Eli is.

"He's my boyfriend" I say quickly.

"Really?" A small whisper in my ear showed that Eli approved.

"What?!"

"Don't wake up Marinette!" I whisper shout.

"You have a boyfriend and never told me!?" He also whisper shouts.

"I think that you should stay over Vanessa" Adrien pipes in.

"She isn't staying alone with you" Angelou argues.

"Then you stay over too" Adrien reasons.

"Guys!" I get their attention, " I'm leaving, I can take care of myself"

"But what about when you were 8, that man almost-"

"I thought we agreed to NEVER talk about that again" I say coldly. I see him flinch.

"I'm going to go inside, Angelou I think you should let Vanessa go, she can take care of herself"

"Bye!" I wave and power walk away.

"Wait! You never said what school your going to!"

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I shout back.

When I was a good distance away, I told Eli to get out.

"Okay doggie, do your thing" he floats to my face.

"Before that, I'd like to talk"

"About what?" I ask

"About me being your boyfriend" I roll my eyes, that's what he wants to talk about?

"Well yeah, I was thinking, if we should have a date? You know, like a walk on the beach or some dinner at a res-"

"Enough, just get me to the freaking house before I shave your hair off"

"Geez, fine"

He floats to a path on my left and I follow him, I quickly lose where we were, although I trust Eli. I know he won't get us lost.

\- After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around -

"Okay we're here" Eli finally says.

I stand and look at the great mansion before me, it was a lot smaller than the main house in London.

"Oh fuck" Eli surprises me "we forgot your stuff"

"Oh yeah" I say in a daze. I look back at the house, no lights were on and it looked like anything but homely. I shiver. It was deathly cold, I felt Eli where my shoulder and neck meet, he felt like a warm pulse. He felt me shiver.

"I told you to where more suitable clothes, it's true this isn't London but that doesn't mean it won't get cold"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I can deal for one night, and there should be already made beds you know"

"Let's go" he says and floats toward the entrance.

I roundhouse kick the door, it falls of the hinges with a bang.

"Was that necessary?"

"Indefinitely" I say.

I walk forward into the house. It was cold, like, not lived in for a longtime cold. That was the worst kind.

"We can get the luggage in the morning" I say tightly "it's going to be a cold night Eli" I add.

"No, it won't" I felt arms slither around my waist, Eli was warm, very warm. I leaned into his touch.

"They have to have a bed here somewhere, I don't want to sleep on the frozen ground" he says.

"Let's have a look around, I can carry you if you want" he added, I slap his hands off me.

"Do I look like a helpless damsel in distress?" I say in frustration. Then walk forward quickly. My hands are fists by my side, I felt a glaze of warmth near my arm. A hand holds my fist. We end up in a hallway full of doors.

"Which one should we take?" I ask.

"Uhh, this one" he opens the door closest to him and it opens a door of pitch black. I get out a matchbox out of my pocket and flick it off the heel of my boot. I hold the flame into the room, it reveals a candle, I light it and the whole room is softly lighted. There was a king size bed and everything was a powder blue, the carpet was plush and soft, the bed was covered in warm looking sheets, I walk towards it and run my hand across the soft spread. Jump on it and lie on my back.

"So soft" I say dreamily as I create snow angles on the bed.

I feel Eli's stare.

"What?" I ask

"Your so beautiful" he says leaning toward me, tilting my chin up.

"W-what are you doing Eli?!" I whisper shout.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time" he says, now hovering over my entire body.

Why am I acting so weak? And what does he mean 'for a long time'?!

Then he kisses me, very sweet and light at first but then he pushes me down pinning my wrists with his hands and my feet with his and deepens the kiss, I was frozen, why was Eli doing this? He was my best friend! Best friends don't do this! I try to tell myself to resist, but, a part of me wanted to see how far this would go. Unfortunately it was my devil against the angel, the devil won.

I kissed him back, this seemed to take him by surprise, his arms lost their grip, I took this opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Eli wrapped him arms around my waist.

"Mw-wait" he says, getting up and looking at me.

"What?" I was panting.

"Do you want to..." He trails off but I know what he means.

I shake my head.

"Ok, let's just go to sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah, but stay in this form, your warmer" I say.

"No damsel in distress huh?" He asks teasingly. I push him off and he lands on a heap on the ground. I get up and strip down to my underwear and take off my earrings but keep my moon choker necklace on, and crawl into the covers. Eli was watching me the whole time, I saw his cheeks redden and I giggle to myself.

"What're you gigglin' over there to yourself about"

"How cute you look when you blush" I say shamelessly.

"Your too blunt"

"Ditto"

He crawls in the covers and spoons me.

"Goodnight beautiful" he says.

"Goodnight stupid" I reply.

I feel him chuckle behind me. After a few minutes I feel myself burning with embarrassment.

Omigosh! What did I do! I feel the annoying diva in me shriek. I try to calm down, I might wake up Eli. I even my breathing and drift off quietly.

\- The morning at 4:13am -

"Vanessa! Wake up!" Eli whisper shouts.

"Mmm" I reply with a groan.

"I think there is someone inside" I woke up quickly.

"H-H-hello?" A voice from outside, "Is there anyone here?"

That was Angelou's voice what is he doing here?

"In here!" I shout, he opens the door and freezes, he sees me in my underwear sitting next to a naked beautiful man.

"Um" he says.

"Oh sorry" I say, holding the blanket to cover myself.

"I-is this Eli?" He says, pointing to my 'boyfriend'.

"The one and only" Eli says.

"Angelou, what are you doing here?" I ask

"I was coming to return these," he lifts up the suitcases,"Oh god, you are a life saver, ok everyone out. I'm changing"

"Nah" Eli says, he flops on his back on the bed.

"You are not staying here while I change" I say with finality.

He groans, "fine just let me get my clothes" and he gets up, the blanket falls and Angelou's eyes succumbed to Eli's dick.

"Oh for gods sake!" Angelou says "at least be a little modest!"

"Whatever" Eli replies as he walks to the suit cases on the ground, did Angelou drop them? Probably.

"Your clothes are in the smaller one" I say.

"Uh ok, Vanessa, can I ask you a question?"

"After I get changed" says Eli, putting on some black briefs that contrasted with his pure white skin.

"Mmnn" Angelou makes a disgusted noise.

"Eli" I say, a little pissed at both of them. Why aren't they getting along?

Oh.

Because of what Angelou said last night.

"I-I love her, not like a sister, but, more"

Is that how he said it? I don't remember, it was, an emotional night.


End file.
